une braise d'amour dans un cendrier
by ylg
Summary: drabble :: pour le Dr Akagi, la vie est grise et froide comme la cendre… mais si on demande à sa jeune collègue, il se pourrait bien qu'elle couve encore une braise dévorante. EDIT: ajout d'une seconde ficlet : à propos des petits chats. ::Maya/Ritsuko::
1. une braise dans un cendrier

Titre : une braise d'amour dans un cendrier  
(mes titres sont vraiment de plus en plus lamentables XD)  
Auteur : ylg  
Fandom : Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Couple : Maya/Ritsuko  
Rating : PG / K+  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à ces messieurs de la Gainax, et cette fois je ne peux même pas réclamer les cendres (tant mieux, d'ailleurs:p)

écrite pour la communauté 31 jours, thème : "cendre"

oOo

Le Dr Akagi est quelqu'un de droit, quelqu'un de dur et froid. Toujours nette et précise. Avec autant de rigueur, de raideur, Ritsuko devrait être semblable à une statue de marbre au goût de poussière.  
Pourtant, quand elle la regarde, miss Ibuki sent toujours comme un grand feu dans sa poitrine.

Le bureau de sa Senpai est toujours impeccable. Comme tous les autres techniciens, elle prend un soin méticuleux de son pupitre. Jamais un grain de poussière pour encrasser les touches de son clavier, jamais rien pour gripper sa souris.

Seul le cendrier dénote dans l'ensemble, toujours plein jusqu'à la gueule.

Un cendrier, logiquement, c'est rempli de cendres. Et de mégots. Ceux qui gisent dans celui-ci portent des traces rouge sang, l'empreinte d'un baiser haineux. Akagi-sensei passe sa rage contre le Commandant en rendant ses poumons aussi noirs que ses pensées.

"Il paraît que" embrasser quelqu'un qui fume, c'est comme lécher un cendrier. Maya contemple les restes morts, les mégots qui portent encore l'empreinte des lèvres aimées, et elle se dit que ça ne doit pas être si grave. Si Akagi-sensei aime tant ses cigarettes, ça ne doit pas être _si_ mauvais. Du moins, elle espère. Elle voudrait bien vérifier par elle-même.  
Vérifier ce qu'il en est derrière ces lèvres, ce qu'il en est sous cette blouse, et sous les mains qui tapent avec rigueur, précision et fermeté sur son clavier. Et découvrir à quoi peut-elle bien ressembler hors des heures de travail.

Elle doit bien, de temps en temps, laisser tomber toute cette rigidité formelle, s'offrir un peu de détente ?  
Maya donnerait n'importe quoi pour la voir quitter cette blouse stricte et ce masque froid pour un peu de douceur et de chaleur…


	2. dégats collatéraux

**Titre** : effets secondaires, ou les dégats inattendus dans la lutte contre les Anges  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Neon Genesis Evangelion  
**Personnages/Couple** : Ibuki Maya, Akagi Ritsuko  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Anno Hideaki, Sadamoto Yoshiyuki, Gainax

**Prompt** : "aller chercher le bidule qui a roulé derrière le frigo (ou sous un meuble)"  
proposé par Wayya pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Maya/Ritsuko)

**Nombre de mots** : 325

oOo

L'attaque d'un ange a ébranlé tout le Geofront. La terre a tremblé, quelque chose a heurté le bureau de Ritsuko. Après le combat et le retour à la normale, après l'évaluation des dégâts subis seulement, alors qu'elle ramasse les morceaux d'un mug de café tombé à terre et brisé, elle s'aperçoit qu'un de ses petits chats décoratifs a disparu.  
Elle a beau chercher partout, elle ne le trouve nulle part sous le bureau ni autour.

« C'est qu'il a dû rouler bien loin...  
- Derrière la console de contrôle ?  
- Il y a un espace, là, sous la tour immense du super-ordinateur.  
- Oui, mais on ne peut pas la déplacer, note Hyuuga. Elle est bien trop lourde et le panneau est complètement fixé à sa place. »

Ritsuko rentre sa déception. Une brillante scientifique à la tête froide ne se laissera pas emporter pour la colère ou le chagrin pour un simple bidule en terre cuite, si mignon soit-il.  
Mais Maya sait combien elle tient à ses petits chatons de céramique et refuse de s'avouer vaincue même pour quelque chose qui paraît si insignifiant.  
Si elle ne peut pas ramper assez loin, elle peut toujours trouver quelque chose, comme se procurer un balai auprès des agents d'entretien, et partir à la pêche.

Victoire, au deuxième essaie seulement, elle ramène effectivement la petite figurine. (Et avec ça de nombreux moutons de poussière, deux touillettes à café, un emballage plastique non identifié, une pince à cheveux qui devait appartenir à Misato, plusieurs stylos – dont un au moins appartient à Maya elle-même et un autre à Hyuuga ; avec tout ça ils n'ont pas même pas pensé à vérifier ce qui avait pu leur échapper.)  
Le chat a perdu une oreille et sa queue est ébréchée mais globalement on peut dire qu'il est entier. Au moins , il n'est pas fracassé en innombrables petits morceaux.

« Merci, » sourit Ritsuko en récupérant le chaton abîmé. Et pour Maya, ça vaut largement l'effort fourni.


End file.
